This invention relates to an improvement of facsimile machine with a function of printing a report on a result of data transmission upon completion of the data transmission via facsimile (hereinafter referred to as monitor report).
Conventionally, there have been known facsimile machines with a function of printing a monitor report. FIG. 5 shows an example of monitor report outputted from the facsimile machine, in which a lead portion of transmitted image data (usually a cover page of the transmitted image data or a lead end portion of the cover page) additionally follows information advising a user of a result on data transmission (e.g., completion or failure of data transmission). The lead portion of transmitted image data is added for the user to verify or identify the contents of transmitted data.
In facsimile machines, usually, such report is prepared according to A4 size format (standard size) and printed on A4-sized printing sheet(s) whose longer side is in parallel with the sheet transport direction in such a manner that a lead portion of the transmitted image data follows the information.
In the case where data of the monitor report is small enough to be printed on at least one sheet of A4 size, the monitor report is printed in one sheet in such a way that the transmitted image data follows the information on a result of data transmission.
On the contrary, in the case where data of the monitor report has to consume more than one sheet, e.g., common data was transmitted to various facsimile addresses sequentially (hereinafter referred to as "common data transmission"), the data on monitor report is divided into a plurality of block data corresponding to the longer side of A4-sized printing sheet, and printed on a specified number of A4-sized printing sheets to output a monitor report consisting of the specified number of pages, as shown in FIG. 5.
In such case, there may occur the case that the last page of monitor report contains the transmitted image data only. It is not necessarily required for the facsimile machine to output the last page containing the transmitted image data alone, as far as the user can identify the state of data transmission following the preceding page(s) showing the information on data transmission.
If the facsimile machine is capable of inhibiting printing out of the last page of report containing the transmitted image data alone in the above case, it would reduce consumption of printing sheets and shorten an overall operation time for the facsimile machine.
Further, in the conventional facsimile machines, when the facsimile machine runs short of A4-size printing sheets, the facsimile machines are capable of printing data concerning the report on printing sheets of the size other than A4 size, e.g., B5 size (see FIG. 6), B4 size as long as printing sheets of these sizes are set such that one side thereof is greater than the shorter side of A4-sized printing sheets.
In the above case (shortage of A4-sized printing sheets), the data on the report is also divided into a plurality of block data corresponding to the side of the set printing sheet which is in parallel with the sheet transport direction, and these block data are output on a specified number of the set printing sheets other than A4-sized printing sheets, page after page, thereby obtaining the monitor report consisting of the number of pages.
In this case, there also is the possibility that the last page of monitor report prints the transmitted image data alone. In similar to the former case (output of monitor report concerning common data transmission on A4-sized printing sheets), if the facsimile machine is capable of inhibiting printing out of the last page of report containing the transmitted image data alone, it would reduce consumption of printing sheets and shorten an overall operation time for the facsimile machine.